The Monster Ball Tour/Show/Theater/Act III
Raven (Film) The section was followed by a video interlude featuring snarling dogs and brooding ravens. The Raven Film depicts scenes of a Raven's wing flapping, and different parts of its body, such as the head. (Music: "Girls (Original Mix)" by Style of Eye, vocal sample of Money Honey and Monster. ) LGG 05.jpg M1.JPG MB1-Raven-BG3.jpg SHOWstudio-Raven-01.png SHOWstudio-Raven-02.png SHOWstudio-Raven-03.png SHOWstudio-Raven-04.png SHOWstudio-Raven-05.png Recorded vocals That's money honey Don't call me Gaga, Ga...Ga Monster The performance of "[[Monster (song)|'Monster']]" began with Gaga emerging in a black feathered jacket and performing dance moves reminiscent of Michael Jackson. The backdrop was silhouettes of trees against a red background. Gaga sports a black feathered jacket with a black bodysuit beneath it. The dancers remove the jacket near the end of the song, miming "eating her". The dancers did NOT remove the jacket on 11/27/09 - 12/02/09 however. She continued to wear the feather jacket for the performance of So Happy I Could Die. LGG_06.jpg LGG_08.jpg MB1-BG-Monster.jpg LGG_10.jpg LGG_19.jpg MBTFashion 12.jpg|1 MB1-Tree-Monster.jpg|1 MB1-Monster3.jpg|1 Monster Ball Goat Fur Jacket fitting.jpg Zaldy Monster Goat Fur 002.jpg MBTFashion 12 2.jpg MBTFashion 12 3.jpg # Black feathered jacket by Zaldy Goco along with a body suit with 2 leather owls on each shoulder and a wolf with silver fans on the front by Miguel Villalobos: 11/27/09 - 1/26/10 So Happy I Could Die The song was performed like the studio version. On 11/27/09 - 12/2/09 Gaga performed So Happy I Could Die wearing the feather jacket used during Monster. From 12/3/09 - Gaga had the feather jacket removed during Monster so she performed So Happy I Could Die in the black bodysuit only. During the last shows (Jan 10 to 26) of this Monster Ball version, the song was cut. The stage settings was a deep purple with no backdrop except some black bird wings (footage from the Raven Film) closeup during the chorus. 11-27-09 Monster Ball 005.JPG|1 Bodysuit-Zaldy-Closeup.jpg|2 MBTFashion6.jpg|3 12-21-09 Monster Ball 002.jpg|3 12-22-09 Monster Ball 001.JPG|4 MBTFashion5.jpg|5 MB-SHICD1.jpg # Black feathered jacket by Zaldy Goco along with a body suit with 2 leather owls on each shoulder and a wolf with silver fans on the front by Miguel Villalobos: 11/27/09 - 12/2/09. # Black bodysuit by Zaldy Goco ONLY: 12/3/09 - 12/19/09. 1/20/10 - 1/26/10. # Black leather jacket by Olima worn over the typical black bodysuit ONLY: 12/21/09. # Black leather jacket by Olima worn over the typical black bodysuit with black sparkly neck piece: 12/22/09 - 12/27/09. # Black leather jacket by Olima worn over the typical black bodysuit with black sparkly neck piece and hair shades (Wasn't used on 12/31/09 because So Happy I Could Die wasn't performed): 12/28/09 - 12/29/09, 1/2/10 - 1/13/10. Teeth The stage lights were blue and when Gaga sang "Show me your teeth" the backdrop had a wolf opening is jaws. Other scene include a wolf shaking off water from it fur. The feather jacket was removed for this performance. 1.0 2 Forest.JPG|1 1.0 forest.JPG Bodysuit-Zaldy-Closeup.jpg MB1-Teeth2.jpg MB1-Teeth1.jpg # Black bodysuit by Zaldy Goco: 11/27/09 - 1/26/10 Speechless NOTE: On November 27th, 2009 on the opening night, Gaga performed Speechless after Make Her Say. Her piano from the AMA Awards was lowered (?) from the stage where Gaga step into the bench to perform "Speechless" and mid-song, the band will do the album version. Gaga wore a black mask during Speechless 12/13/09 - *Did the Virgin Call Gaga (Dates?) *Sang uncensored version *Solo piano + band at the end. 11-27-09 Monster Ball 006.jpg|1 12-13-09 Monster Ball 001.JPG|2 12-17-09 Monster Ball 001.JPG|3 Photo-01131.jpg|4 # Black bodysuit by Zaldy Goco only: 11/27/09 - 12/11/09 # Black bodysuit by Zaldy Goco with black mask: 12/13/09 - 12/14/09 # Black bodysuit with black jacket and black mask: 12/17/09 # Black bodysuit with black feathered neck piece and black mask: 12/18/09 - 1/26/10. Poker Face (Acoustic) Continued at the piano with the acoustic version of "Poker Face"; she played the piano while balancing on her piano stool and holding one leg up in the air. Performed the "Ode to New York" version on the New York dates. *"Do you like me show? If you don't, I don't care. Cuz you can fucking leave!" and shot the audience with a fake gun (Dec 10-Jan 26) 11-27-09 Monster Ball 007.jpg|1 12-13-09 Monster Ball 001.JPG|2 12-17-09 Monster Ball 001.JPG|3 Photo-01131.jpg|4 Photo-011311.JPG|4 # Black bodysuit by Zaldy Goco only: 11/27/09 - 12/11/09 # Black bodysuit by Zaldy Goco with black mask: 12/13/09 - 12/14/09 # Black bodysuit with black jacket and black mask: 12/17/09 # Black bodysuit with black feathered neck piece and black mask: 12/18/09 - 1/26/10. Make Her Say (duet with KiD CuDi) Opening act and rapper Kid Cudi joined her then to perform his song "[[Make Her Say (song)|'Make Her Say']]" which contains a sample of "Poker Face". Fan Film is played in the backdrop. The song was cut from the set list when KiD CuDi was kicked out of the tour starting Decemeber 11, 2009 MakeHerSay-FanFilm.jpg Bk.JPG Bk 2.JPG MB1-Fanvideos.jpg MB1-Fanvideos2.jpg